staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Borys Woźnicki. Zbierałem rzeczy ideologicznie szkodliwe; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Kłopoty z Piszczakiem, odc. 16 (Fireman Sam // Trouble and squeak, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o Doris Kaczce, odc. 23 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 08:55 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Miś na pikniku, odc. 4 (Teddys day out, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:10 Domisie - Wyszło szydło z worka; program dla dzieci 09:40 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Proces, odc. 12 (Until proven guilty); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4115; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4116; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 300 % normy - odc. 21; teleturniej 11:30 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1176; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1565 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1725; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Wizje przyszłości - odc. 4 (Visions of the Future. The Biotech Revolution); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz - Anil i Afshan - odc. 12 (odc. 12); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Między mamami - odc. 11; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4117 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4332); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4118 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4333); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1570 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1726; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1181; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 13 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Betoniarka detektywem, odc. 5 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Dizzy the detective, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Rodzinne święto na Przylądku Południowym, odc. 14 (Antje und das Familienfest am Nordkap); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Szesnastoletnia mama (Mom at Sixteen) - txt.str.777 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 27 - Świadek; serial kryminalny 22:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:15 Anna Frank: cała prawda - cz. 1 (Anne Frank: The Whole Story, part 1) 85'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA, CZECHY (2001) 00:45 Czarownice z kumieckiego lasu; film dokumentalny 01:45 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Grzechy przeszłości, odc. 2 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 1, Sins of the Past); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:30 Notacje - Stanisław Łazarski. Wakacje z Abp. Teodorowiczem; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 120 - W potrzasku 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 22/48 Pozytywka (Santa Apprentice ep. The Mobile); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:30 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 72/72 Długie pożegnania cz. 2; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 322 11:05 Święta wojna - (276) Transfer; serial TVP 11:30 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs 11:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 44 - Wolny strzelec; serial komediowy TVP 12:05 Everwood - odc. 43/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:55 Proces Norymberski - Rudolf Hess (Nuremberg. Nazis on Trials. Rudol Hess); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Mini Szansa - De Mono 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 621; serial TVP 15:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 23/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Pilot Your Own Life) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 3/65 Kolejne morderstwo, o którym usłyszysz (Moonlighting (The next murder you hear)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/LVIII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Solo w mieście - (1); magazyn 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 183 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Megakomedie - Miś - txt.str.777 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981) 22:35 Alibi na środę - Podniebny dramat (Air Marshal) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:10 Benefis Kardynała Henryka Gulbinowicza 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kryjówka diabła (Hideaway) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 02:35 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:57 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szczyt klimatyczny Poznań 2008; relacja; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:45 Biznes; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Płacę i wymagam ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 19:00 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:07 Teraz Mazowsze ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:31 Pogoda; STEREO 19:32 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Mur bezpieczeństwa - Walka o mur, odc. 2 (Wall, Fence, Border); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:21 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 66, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 32, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Strajk - odc. 119, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Wczasy wewnętrzne - odc. 223, Polska 2006 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 115, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1172, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 21, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 804, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 116, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 251, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Miodowe lata - Męski ideał - odc. 120, Polska 2003 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 805, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1173, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 302, serial komediowy, Polska 2008 20:30 Agentki - Paparazzi, czyli naga prawda - odc. 10, Polska 2008 21:30 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Daleko od noszy - Materiał na panią doktor - odc. 163, Polska 2008 0:15 Fala zbrodni - Oko za oko - odc. 63, Polska 2006 1:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:10 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Telesklep 7:00 Rozbij bank 8:00 Na Wspólnej (1048) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Podróż w nieznane (6) 12:00 Brzydula (42) 12:30 Telesklep 13:30 Fabryka gry 14:25 Detektywi 14:55 Detektyw Monk 3 (11) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (391) 17:55 Brzydula (43) 18:25 Detektywi (488) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1049) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (506) 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz!: Finał 23:05 Walentynki 1:00 Superwizjer 1:30 Uwaga! 1:50 Wrzuć na luz 2:50 Telesklep 3:10 Nic straconego TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (14) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverty Hills 90210 (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (106) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (107) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverty Hills 90210 (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (108) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (109) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Bestie z morza powracają - thriller, RPA/USA 2000, reż. David Worth, wyk. Thorsten Kaye, Nikita Ager 21.55 Utopia - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Kurt Voss, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Ice-T 23.50 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Mała czarna - talk show 01.50 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy, USA 2005, reż. Martin Campbell 04.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.20 TeIeskIep 07.25 Serce z kamienia (186/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.15 Agenci NCIS (8/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk, Maik Harmon 09.15 Kochane kłopoty (22-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 11.10 Ostrydyżur (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.05 TeIeskIep 13.10 Hej-nałshow 14.05 Agenci NCIS (9/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon 15.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 16.10 Frasier 5 (11/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kelsey Grammer 16.40 Weronika Mars (1/22) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Kristen Bell 17.35 Ostry dyżur (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 FrasIer 5 (12/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kelsey Grammer 19.05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (10/17) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (1/21) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Tina Fey 20.05 GoryIe we mgle - film biograficzny, USA 1988, reż. Michael Apted 22.45 Człowiek, który lubił latać - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Jack Wagner 00.45 Prawie normaIni - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2000 02.25 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Ogon; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Pora na doktora - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (48); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Misja Gryf - Twierdza Kołobrzeg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog - odc. 22; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (44) Bernadetta Machała - Krzemińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1559; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 W stronę Polski - Rafael Hiroshi Akahira; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Misja Gryf - Twierdza Kołobrzeg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (48); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Ogon; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zwierzowiec - Jenot ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Albo gruba, albo zguba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Plebania - odc. 1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1559; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barbórka; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Co w bagażu?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1177; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1559; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barbórka; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Co w bagażu?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Panufnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - sportowe newsy 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 16 (15) - serial 08.00 Absolutnie fantastyczne - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Neal Brennan 09.40 Słodka Chartty - musical, USA 1969, reż. Bob Fosse 12.10 Stara miłość nie rdzewieje - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006, reż. Jesse Peretz, wyk. Zach Braff 13.45 Adwokat - dramat społeczny, USA 1998, reż. Steven Zaillian 15.45 Blef - komediodramat, USA 2006 17.45 Łapu Capu Extra 18.20 Do dwóch razy sztuka - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2006 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 16 (16) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - sportowe newsy 21.00 Premiera: Opieka nad córką - film obyczajowy, USA 2007, reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Rob Morrow, Kay Panabaker, James Denton, Robin Brule 22.35 Premiera: Baccano! (2/13) - serial animowany, Japonia 23.10 Zabójca - dramat kryminalny, Francja 1997, reż. Mathieu Kassovitz, wyk. Michel Serrault, Mathieu Kassovitz, Mehdi Benoufa 01.00 Męska historia - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2006 HBO 06.00 Twoje, moje i nasze - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Rene Russo, Dennis Quaid 07.30 Na planie (49) - magazyn filmowy 08.00 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach - komedia przygodowa, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2006, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Robin Williams 09.40 Jesse Stone: Śmierć w raju - dramat kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2006, reż, Robert Harmon 11.05 Odlotowe dzieciaki - komedia przygodowa, USA 2006, reż. Paul Feig, wyk. Lewis Black 12.35 Król narożnika - komediodramat, USA 2004, reż. Peter Riegert 14.10 Krok do sławy - dramat, USA 2007, reż. Sylvain White 16.05 Męski sport - dramat, USA 2006, reż.McG 18.15 Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat, USA 2006, reż. Liz Friediander 20.10 300 - dramat historyczny, USA 2006, reż. Zack Snyder, wyk. Gerard Butler, Lena Headey, Dominie West, David Wenham 22.05 Premiera: Słaba pleć - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997, reż.Joe Mantello, wyk. Jason Alexander, John Glover, John Benjamin Hickey 00.00 Przejście - thriller, Francja/Luksemburg 2007, reż. Olivier Assayas 01.45 Na pianie (49) - magazyn filmowy 02.15 Przekręt - komedia kryminalna, USA/Wlelka Brytania 2000 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku